Falling Milk Crates
Falling Milk Crates is the first ever episode of Battle For The Grosseries.The episode was released on December,25th,2017. Synopsis In this very first episode of BFTG,the host presents himself,then,his contestants. After presenting,he explains the first challenge,which consists of milk crates falling from the sky,once one of the grosseries gets hurt by one of them,they will be out from the challenge,the last 4 remaining grosseries will be the team leaders. The challenge started,Stinki was starting to feel a little nervous,until a milk crate had fallen on Leaky Juice who later says he got caught,which makes him the first grossery to beout from the challenge. The second to get out from the challenge was Stale Muffin,then it was Barf Biscuit,Yuck Yogurt,Rotten Egg,Crusty Chocolate Bar,then,Sticky Soda. After them,Spotty Zit Cream got out next,after her,Rotten Raspberry was later being the next one to get out. Cracked Cracker started feeling nothing without Barf Biscuit in the challenge,until a milk crate felt on him. Then,three milk crates felt on the other three grosseries,for some reason,Terrible Tomato Sauce left the challenge off-screen to keep Bad Soy competing the challenge on-screen. During the finals 7 and 5,Stinki,Grimy Lime and Gooey Chewie becomes the last 3 grosseries to get hurt by milk crates. Lame Licorice,Bad Soy,Stinky Mint and Gooey Smooch become the team leaders. Lame Licorice first picked Gooey Chewie,because he was her best friend,then,she picked Yuck Yogurt,later,Rotten Egg and lastly Crusty Chocolate Bar(who his name got mispelled as Cruddy Choc). Bad Soy first picked Spotty Zit Cream(who her name was mispelled as Stoppy Zit Cream),then he picked Snot N Pepper,after them,he picked Lolli-Slop and lastly,Stale Muffin. Stinky Mint picked Barf Biscuit,because she thought he was like her,then she picked Cracked Cracker,after him,she picked Stinki and after Stinki,she picked Terrible Tomato Sauce(who his name got mispelled as Terrible Hot Sauce). And lastly,Gooey Smooch first picked Leaky Juice,then,LJ convinced her to pick Sticky Soda,then,she later choosed Rotten Raspberry(who mistakenly called him That Purple Slushie That Had No Name),then Grimy Lime(who was mistakenly called Lemon). The four leaders named their teams as Trash Candies,Japanese,Cookies(confirmed as Rotten Cookies by the creator as of Episode 3) and Cold Drinks. Bad Soy's Team,Team Japanese automatically got up for elimination,despite his team name being very uncreative. Trivia * Some of the contestants genders where outdated in the first episode,until they have their confirmed genders in future episodes.(Only Crusty Chocolate Bar's gender was confirmed to be non-binary.) * Only Crusty Chocolate Bar,Spotty Zit Cream and Terrible Tomato Sauce had their names mispelled,because the creator didn't said their names correctly,this also happens with Rotten Raspberry and Grimy Lime by having their names nicknamed. * This is the first ever BFTG Episode to be released. ** Otherwise,it was released on christmas,which was the day where he collects his very first grosseries. * Terrible Tomato Sauce is the only contestant to leave the challenge. * Gooey Chewie is the first contestant to be picken for a team and also the last contestant to get hurt by a milk crate. * Grimy Lime is the last contestant to be picken for a team. * Leaky Juice is the first contestant to get hurt by a milk crate. * Rotten Egg and Yuck Yogurt may have died during the challenge,despite both being fragile contestants. * Only Bad Soy and Gooey Smooch had their genders confirmed. ** This is due to Bad Soy having a notable mustache on his face and Gooey Smooch having notable eyelashes and red lips. * Bad Soy may have assumed to be chinese while picking his teammates for his team,but by his team name,he is actually japanese. * This is the first and only episode to be released in 2017. Category:BFTG Episodes Category:2017 Episodes